Not Your Ordinary Vacation
by narusasu3194
Summary: I'm back, with another vacation fic! Anyways. The gang left Naruto incharge of the vacation fund, and the vacation details... This promises to be a vacation you will never forget! YAOI, NARUSASU.


**First off, **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH NARUTO. **

**Next off...**

**I'M SOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING MY OTHER FICS, AND I'M SORRY FOR PUTTING ANOTHER ONE UP! **

**I'm slowly getting my inspiriation back, I've dropped out of sixth form so I will have more time now for fanfics until i find a job, and I'll get those updated ASAP.**

**Anyways, Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

The front door to the Uchiha apartment swung open on the hinges, and one Naruto Uzumaki came storming in, arms flailing, slightly panicking the occupants of the open planned apartment. The apartment itself wasn't exactly a big one, but it had a simple kitchette that you were in as soon as you opened the door, the breakfast counter acting as a wall, which separated the main room, to the left of the door was the kitchen cupboards, fridge, sink and oven and micro-oven, and to the right was a decent 4 seater dining table. The big room had a small fireplace, a coffee table under the only window, which was on the wall directly opposite the kitchenette, and on the right there was a small hall which led off towards the bathroom and the small, only bedroom. The whole apartment was cream and black themed, with black sofas and cream walls.

"And he's back" Shikamaru, the tall and lanky brunette, who was currently sliding half way down the easy chair, waved half-heartedly.

"With his pants still intact this time!" Kiba, the muscle-framed six foot who ragged brunette, added happily, from his position on the floor in front of the small fireplace.

"Now that's not fair, Naruto said the pants incident was an accident" Neji, who was close to six foot three with thick long brown hair and quite a wiry frame, smirked, and next to him on the two seater sofa, Lee, the long limbed, black bowl cut, tall green clad boy nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

On the blue blow up sofa ─Which Naruto _insisted_ on getting─ was quite a wide framed, curly headed boy, and another boy with shaved black hair and tinted sunglasses, sat quietly, smirking at the groups bantering.

"So? We entrusted you with all our vacation money─"

"_Oh god_─"

"─_Stupid, Stupid, Stupid."_

Glaring slightly, Kiba continued, "and we have been waiting patiently for you to come back."

The spiky blonde locks with a six foot three surfers body grinned foxily, his whisker scars moving with his facial muscles. "You guys are gonna love me!".

Sitting up straighter, Shikamaru spoke up; "Now, before we get too ahead of ourselves, where─"

"─Are we going? Huh? Tell me dude! Is it pet friendly?" Kiba interrupted, practically bouncing up and down on the floor.

"Okay, Okay, I'll put you out of your misery! We─" the pause the blonde took was filled by moans of frustration and whines. "Where's Sasuke?".

Blinking, everyone looked at each other.

"He took a phone call into his bedroom" Shino answered, startling a few people.

"How come your voice isn't croaky?" Kiba asked genuinely, but his question went ignored.

Naruto eyed the hallway leading to the Uchiha's bedroom. Making his internal decision, the whiskered beach boy strode purposely throw the room and to the aforementioned hallway.

"What? Naruto!"

"You cant leave us in the suspense!"

"I'mma kick your ass!"

Ignoring the truly hurtful comments and scary threats being hurled his way by the group of his closest friends (Though somewhere deep inside all this bubbling concern towards the youngest of their group, it was almost as if a fiery fox was giggling manically at his group of closest friends' torture) he gripped the handle of the door, and opened it, not hesitating. Now, Naruto had been, and stayed, in the Uchiha's bedroom more times that he can count, and he still cant help but take in the decoration that soo resembled Sasuke. The walls were covered in posters, of bands, artists, cities and movies. Hand drawn 'doodles' (Yeah right.) tacked up, a book case next to the window, an acoustic guitar tossed onto he deep soft black rug to the side of a low double bed. A small pile of clothes next to built in wardrobe. Artistically messy. In the middle of it all, sat Sasuke, sitting cross legged at the edge of the bed, head resting in his hand, and phone blaring in his ear. It was surprising how small he looked, even at home. Unlike the rest of the group, Sasuke had skipped a few grades, and was the youngest by 3 years. Also unlike his friends, Sasuke was slim, with visibly wider hips, even though it was just a slight curve, and he stood at a mere five foot four. On first look, though Naruto would only admit it if feeling very, very lucky and or intoxicated, you would instantly label him as a pretty girl, with thick hair, messily styled at the back, with long bangs that reached mid neck, and the soft angles of his face. But underneath the stylish clothes, was skin, bone and misleadingly strong muscles, and not glaringly obvious, but muscled abs.

Closing the door softly behind him, Naruto quietly sat down on the bed next to him. Dipping slightly towards Naruto, Sasuke didn't even bother looking up, he knew the only one who would dare come into his room was the daring blonde.

The voice on the phone suddenly came to a stop, and then Sasuke spoke up; "But I cant-" the voice jumped back to life, screaming bloody murder down the phone.

Having enough, Sasuke raked a hand through his hair, and sat up straighter.

"No, you listen to me for once. _You_ threw _me_ out of the house. It was _you_ who disowned _me_. Why do you even still have my number?" Naruto smiled at Sasuke, secretly proud that he was standing up for himself. But as soon as the confidence appeared, it was gone, and Sasuke slumped slightly, eyes downcast. "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean it." Naruto shook his head and sighed, he knew who was on the other side of the line, and he was seriously restraining himself, he had a few choice words of his own to scream down that phone. "Yes. Okay. Yeah, urh-Yes. Yes, I meant. Right, understood. Just ─ Can you let me go now please? I have guests─" Naruto's eyebrows furrowed as Sasuke's eyes got just that little bit sadder, a little bit more sparkly, and that little but more wider. "No-No! Of course I wouldn't have-No, I don't-who even _told_ you th─" Cut off again, Sasuke blinked his eyes a little bit more faster. "I don't know why they would be saying things like that. You know I would never─" physically flinching at what was said next, Sasuke dropped his head back into his hand. "Your right. I'm sorry. You spent 18 years trying to steer me right. I'm sorry. Yes, it was a waste. Yes, I know I would have never made it as a doctor. Thank you, sir. Tell mom…Oh. Okay. Bye." Looking down at the phone in his hands, Sasuke pressed the button to end the call, and fidgeted with the house phone.

"You okay?" Naruto asked quietly. Sighing, Sasuke nodded and rubbed at his eyes, before brushing his fingers through his hair. "Was it your dad again?". Not trusting his voice just yet, Sasuke nodded again as reply.

Letting out a loud breath, Naruto finally asked; "What did you 'supposedly' do this time? Which country club can he not 'supposedly' show his face there again because apparently they heard about you latest 'out of control rebellion stunt'?"

"Nothing. He just called to say he has changed all the security codes and locks in the house now. He wanted to make sure I knew I would never be allowed back in, and I've been flagged, so I cant step within the street without security aiming snipers or P-freaking-90s at my head. Oh, and he's disappointed, and he's ashamed of me, and how the 18 years he was supposedly there for me, and the thousands he spent on those little 'discipline sessions' Orochimaru did with me couldn't stop me from falling into a life of drugs, drinking, rock' n 'roll, and the latest, prostitution."

Naruto's ocean rippling blue eyes hardened, "Oh that's rich! Prostitution? Where the hell did he get that from?"

Sasuke snorted, "I'll give you 3 guesses."

"Oh, Ohohoooh. If you tell me it was a certain pervert with a snake fetish, I will gladly march down there myself with P-90s".

"I know a warehouse where you can get them?" Sasuke offered.

Naruto chuckled, before shaking his head and letting the seriousness of the situation mingle in his tone. "What did Orochimaru say?"

Looking away, Sasuke answered, seemingly casually; "That I tried it on with him a few times, and he had gotten word from _reliable_ contacts that I had my very own street corner and favourite hotel room reserved for the whole freaking _year_."

Clenching his teeth against the seething anger directed towards a certain slimy pervert, Naruto slid a tanned, muscular arm around Sasuke's slim shoulders, and pulled him to his rock hair shoulder. Turning his head towards Sasuke's fresh smelling hair (_He always smelt like light drizzling rain on a sunny day_), he started to talk into the blacky-blueness.

"Just don't let him keep pulling you down like that. What is it about him that keeps making you flinch at a sharp tone?" he whispered sadly.

"He wont let me speak to mom" came the strangled whisper into his shoulder, and what must have been an escaped sob. Bringing his other arm up, Naruto manoeuvred Sasuke into his strong arms, and held him tight. Even though it was completely out of character for the strong, independent male in his arms, Naruto took it all in his stride. Any talk of Sasuke's family by the people who knew enough about it, could completely destroy the walls Sasuke has, separating his naked emotions from the public. And Naruto hated this. He hated how Sasuke's father could still cause this turmoil in Sasuke. They all thought, after Sasuke was disowned and cut off, that it would all be over, no more being talked down, no more looking over his shoulders. But no, that bastard had to keep his lovely little phone calls. Loved to let Sasuke know what he thought of him and his decisions in life. And what hurt the most, was the vulnerability, that was soo, soo rare and reserved for only his closest friends, Sasuke unwillingly emits when having one of those heartbreaking conversations with his father, that his father would instantly pick up on, and stomp and stomp and stomp. The second thing was the fear he hears in Sasuke's hesitant replies, and the cloudy storm of depression, fear and the look of being completely and utterly lost in those eyes that spoke hundreds and thousands of words from within Sasuke's very soul. The one path way to emotions Sasuke had no control over. The very eyes that bared all, that looked soo god-damned beautiful with that little twinkle of cockiness and playfulness, daring and troublemaking. Naruto had had enough.

"Gimme the phone." Naruto spoke bluntly. Tensing, Sasuke pulled out of Naruto's arms, and looked up.

Suspiciously, he asked; "Why?".

Naruto could have almost laughed at how clueless the early graduate was. Seeing the still moist eyes, all thoughts of laughter died down. "Because I've had enough of this."

"No. Just-leave it. He wont call again for a few weeks. Its not worth it."

Deciding it was best not to argue with Sasuke at this moment, Naruto gave in. "Fine, but if I see him walking down the street or buying his extra tight panties in the corner shop I'mma kick his ass." Naruto said, totally straight-faced, though playfulness coloured his voice.

"Yeah, you do that." Sasuke smiled.

Just with that one little smile, Naruto's whole world lit up. No matter how corny it sounded, Naruto felt his entire self float above all the darkness of he world.

"I will, you just watch, I'm gonna get him goooood. Me and Kiba will do tag team." Naruto returned the smile, and pecked Sasuke's forehead. "After we pack, of course."

Realisation dawned on Sasuke's face, or what muscle shift passes as realisation in Sasuke-nessee. "You went and booked our holiday today!".

"Yeah I did! And I was just about to announce it to the guys when I totally ditched them to come and find you!"

Suddenly, a sly smile broke out on Sasuke's face, that daring twinkle in his eyes again, "Naruto, where are we going?".

Bouncing up with ninja-like speed from the bed, Naruto backed away, and through the door, laughing. "Oh no! You'll find out when the guys find out!".

"Dope!" Sasuke leapt off the bed, skidding on the wooden floor with his socks, and ran after the whiskered blonde.

"About time!" Kiba yelled, as they both came skidding into the room. Naruto halted at the unsuspected yell, only to tumble onto the big black fluffy rug as Sasuke tackled him to the ground, and very smugly sitting on his back.

"Now you have to tell us."

"Oh puh-lease. You, my darling, who, by the way guys, doesn't wax. Or shave, so it just proves he has no facial, leg, back, chest, arm pits, chin hair-"

Naruto got cut off as his head was pushed flat into the fluffy rug, but a twitching Sasuke.

"Saaaasuke! I wanna know where we're going, and we all already knew about your freakishly smooth body!" Kiba whined.

Mumbling some… colourful and creative words, Sasuke let Naruto's head go.

"Right, without further suffocation! We, my friends, are going on a road trip!"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAHHH-WHAAAT!"

Everyone stared at the blonde, eyes wide in disbelief.

"What do you mean road trip?"

"Well, I bought one of those vans you see Knoxville and Bam and all them are in, so there's enough room for all of us, and a mini fridge, which I bought too, and we're all going to California!"

Silence.

"…What?"

"Yeah! It'll be soo cool! And did I mention we were driving through Las Vegas?" Naruto grinned, only to yell as all the others started to yell and woot. Except, for, of course, Sasuke.

"Your planning on making me and Shikamaru and Neji count cards again aren't you?"

"That's what I'm counting on baby!" Naruto, somehow, managed to move onto his back, without Sasuke falling off him. "And after that, we're flying from LA to Majorca! Magaluf!"

"I knew there was a reason I loved you, dumbass." Sasuke smirked, leaning down and kissing Naruto, right there, as his friends yelled and screamed about their vacation.

"Admit it" Naruto panted, when they broke apart when the 'vacation' hoots turned to saucy whistles. "You love me for my hot-bod! Oh yeah".

"Yeah, you keep thinking that." Another chaste kiss was planted across the blonde's lips, as the vacation talk drifted into the background…

* * *

So, should I continue or do I drop this fic and focus on the other ones? Let me know, also I've updated my profile, written some things about requests (Which I will do, see my profile for details)

Awkay, That's it for now.

NaruSasu3194


End file.
